


I Will Be Brave (I Know You’d Want Me To)

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i was supposed to be writing a mimo fic but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Dahyun would walk on a damn tightrope if the other girl asked her to, but Sana doesn’t have to know that.Or: A drabble based on Saida moments back in Switzerland because this ship basically writes its own fanfics.





	I Will Be Brave (I Know You’d Want Me To)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Brave For You by The xx.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to a friend who may or may not be pressuring me into writing another Mimo fic. I ended up writing a Saida drabble instead. I would apologize, but I'm not even sorry. Honestly, I don't even know where this came from. I've only ever read one Saida fic. Maybe it's because Saida is real and they're like a fanfic in real life, anyway.
> 
> Aaand I'll stop rambling now before this note ends up being longer than the actual story.

Dahyun likes Sana more than she’d like to admit, and no matter how hard she tries to hide it, it just shows.

It shows when they’re together. It shows when the younger girl naturally drifts towards the older one when the entire group is together. It shows in Dahyun’s huge smile whenever Sana says or does something endearing. It shows every time Dahyun blushes when Sana casually throws an arm around her shoulders, teasing her with flirty remarks and cheek kisses.

It shows even when they’re not together. It shows when Dahyun answers Sana’s name whenever she’s asked whom she’d like to date if she were a guy. It shows when they call each other on the phone even if one of them is in the middle of filming as if they’ve been apart for ages and not for literally only an hour.

And it shows now, when they’re thousands of miles away from home, filming in a foreign country that Dahyun finds undeniably breathtaking, but why does Switzerland have to have so many mountains?

You see, Dahyun is the type of person who hates anything that involves heights, yet here she is, walking along a very thin cliff pathway, almost a hundred percent sure that this is how she’ll die.

And all it took was Sana telling her this is a once-in-a-lifetime experience and promising that she’ll hold Dahyun’s hand the entire time.

Of course, Dahyun would walk on a damn tightrope—blindfolded, while riding a unicycle, and with no safety net to catch her—if the other girl asked her to, but Sana doesn’t have to know that.

As they walk, she feels Sana’s hand gripping on her waist, holding her steady, and she almost forgets that they’re about three thousand meters above sea level.

 _Almost_. She still keeps her eyes closed and her neck bent with her face towards the sky for the most part.

She feels a little guilty whenever Sana leaves her side for a few moments to try the more challenging obstacles. It’s called the _Thrill Walk_ , after all, and she can’t help but feel like Sana would have had more fun if she’s not slowing her down.

Sana tells her she’s brave anyway when they reach the end of the course. “I mean it,” she hears Sana add with a soft hand squeeze, and Dahyun wants to cry because how can she deserve someone this precious?

That’s why when she faces the camera and declares how thankful she is for the other girl, she says it with utmost sincerity. She says it’s because she couldn’t have finished the Thrill Walk without her, leaving out the million other reasons why she’s grateful for Sana.

“Kiss me if you want to thank me,” she hears Sana reply, and she has to purse her lips to keep herself from smiling.

She gives Sana a kiss on the cheek anyway when the cameras are finally off.

Because Dahyun might be terrified of heights, but she’s not that scared of falling, not when she has Sana making her brave.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pressure me into writing more fics @ http://up-for-anything-really.tumblr.com/.


End file.
